


Halloween Oneshot

by gone_to_fight_the_fairies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Seasonal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gone_to_fight_the_fairies/pseuds/gone_to_fight_the_fairies
Summary: While working a case on Halloween, Castiel dresses as your favorite character to get your attention.





	Halloween Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> My first official fanfic!

“Morning,“ Dean greeted you and Sam, entering the bunker kitchen going straight for the coffee machine.

"Hey,” you called, taking a spoonful of your cereal.

“Any cases, Sammy?” Dean asked, glancing over at his younger brother, who instead of eating was glued to his laptop screen. 

“Yeah, get this,” Sam called. “There was a death last night at one of the sororities of the University of Nebraska.” Sam quoted the article on his computer. “‘Bridget Dawn, age twenty, was found strangled to death around ten last night at Delta Gamma’s sorority Halloween party. Dawn’s body was found in the sorority house’s bathroom.”’

“What makes it unusual? I mean, I love sorority girls, but this seems like a stretch?”

“Yeah, it sounds like a regular murder,” you said. “That’s not our gig-”

Sam continued. “No, listen. Dawn’s bodies had multiple crushed bones, similar to injuries related to a fall. No suspects have yet been apprehended as police are still puzzled by the strange occurrences of her death.”’

“Okay, that’s something to work with,” Dean said. 

At that moment, Castiel walked in. “Caught a case, you coming?” Dean asked the angel.

“I have recently finished the latest season of Orange is the New Black and in result have fallen into a show-hole. I could use something to take my mind off of my predicament. How far?”

“Three hours,” you said.

 

Three hours did not include the time it took to pack; let alone the scene Dean and Castiel caused in the garage. Before you had gotten a chance to make claim to ride either vehicle, Dean implied you should ride with Castiel in his newly apprehended truck, seeing as he would be otherwise lonely during the trip. For reasons unknown to you, Castiel had groaned at Dean. 

“Cas,” you began. “If you don’t want me to ride with you, just say so.”

“No, you aren’t the issue, Y/N. I would much appreciate your company.”

You glance at Dean seeing a smug smile on his face unfaltering to the confused frown on your own. 

Most of the ride to Nebraska was uneventful. There was some tension as Castiel drove, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove through old-hick towns. You attempted to keep conversation towards the beginning of the trip, but your attempts were met with short answers. 

“Did I do something to make you mad?” 

“Of course not.”

And later,

“Really, Cas, are we okay? If I did anything to insult you-”

“You haven’t done anything, Y/N. Please drop this.”

You gave up, not wanting to become the pestering friend. The remainder of the drive you drove in complete silence, other than comments about the road as the tension built up from the quiet. The silence was rather unusual as the two of you were quite comfortable around each other after years of friendship.

You arrived in Lincoln, Nebraska approximately around noon and parked across the street from the police station to regroup. Dean quickly got out of the Impala and hurried back to the driver’s side of the truck’s door before Castiel could exit.

“Hey,” Dean said. “Why don’t you both investigate the sorority where the victim died, talk to some of the members. Sam and I will speak to the Police.”

“Dean-” Castiel said in a stern voice. 

“Seriously?” You asked the two. “What can’t you be around me, Cas?”

“I-”

“You know what, screw you,” you said, pushing your door open and walking over to Dean in front of the truck. “And you too, Dean. If Cas has a problem with me, let him figure it out instead of forcing him to spend time with me. Stay here, and play cop. Sam and I will go investigate the crime scenes.” You tore the Impala keys from Dean’s hands and stormed to the driver side of the car. 

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said sarcastically. “She officially is aware something is up.”

“I thought you two would be able to talk things through during the car ride. What did you do for three hours?”

“We were mostly silent,” the angel admitted.

Dean made a big eye roll. “You’re killing me, Cas.”

Now annoyed, Castiel stepped out of the truck, nearly hitting Dean with the door. “This is killing me more than it is you, Dean. Y/N thinks I hate her, and now she’s upset because I don’t properly know how to express my love for her.”

Dean put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in slightly, “Look, buddy, you’ll get the girl. You just have to do damage control. C'mon, we got a case to work.”

 

“I just don’t know,” you groaned after explaining the situation to Sam. “If he’s pissed at me, I wish he’d just talk to me about it. If I did something so terrible, he should’ve stayed at the bunker.”

You sighed as you put the Impala in park in front of the sorority house where the victim died. 

“Cas has a hard time with expressing his emotions sometimes. Give him time,” Sam offered. “Just focus on the case, it’ll take your mind off of him.”

You nodded in agreement and like Sam stepped out of the Impala and made your way up the stairs of the house. With a knock at the door and a flash of your badges, you were allowed inside to wait for your witness.

“Caitlyn Bishop?” You asked the girl coming down the stairs. 

“Yes?” The young woman asked, not meeting either of your eyes as she hurried to wipe the excess tears from her eyes. 

“I’m Special Agent Romanoff, and this is my partner Special Agent Barton.” You were quite proud with your false identifications as the names are from your favorite movies. “I know you’ve been through a lot in the last few hours, but we were wondering if you could answer a few questions for us.”

“Of course.” She finished moving down the stairs and led both of you to the living space where you all sat.

“You were Bridget Dawn’s friend, is that correct.”

Caitlyn smiled bitterly. “We were like sisters.”

“I am so sorry for your loss.” You hated saying it; there was nothing that could be properly said to someone with such a loss.

She nodded, trying to keep her emotions together.

“You were the one to find Bridget?”

“Yes. Bridget wasn’t feeling well and went to the bathroom. I went looking for her after awhile to make sure she was alright. When she didn’t answer, I found the door was unlocked, and she was-” Caitlyn stopped herself, starting to weep again. 

“Take as long as you need,” Sam spoke, offering her a soft smile. 

The girl sniffled. “Bridget was on the ground, and.. th-there was blood all over. She looked like she had been… crushed.” 

"By crushed you mean…”

“Her limbs were broken, and her skull had caved in on the side. She looked so broken.” Caitlyn seemed to be at a loss for words as she stared at her hands. “How could someone do this?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out. Did Bridget have any enemies?”

“Umm, I don’t think so,” Caitlyn said all too quickly. 

You and Sam gave the girl a stern look. 

“Look, no one’s suppose to know but,” Caitlyn glanced behind her. “Bridget was sleeping with this guy named Owen.”

“Who?”

“Owen Miller, he’s from the Alpha Gamma Nu Fraternity. He and Bridget were doing it for a little over a year.”

Sam dared to ask the following question. “Why was it a secret?”

“Because they both had other relationships when it started. But after Bridget’s boyfriend died, they still had to hide in secret because Owen was still seeing his girlfriend.”

“Who was Bridget’s boyfriend?”

Caitlyn looked at you sheepishly before answering. “Simon Fray. He was a pre-med student, but he was kind of a geek. That’s why Bridget was cheating on him because Owen was more her type.”

“How did Mr. Fray die?”

“Fell off a building at a party. The story was he was wasted.”

You and Sam glanced at each other. “When was this?”

The girl seemed to struggle to remember when her eyes went wide. “Oh my God, it was last Halloween at a party!”

“Whose party?”

“At, uh, Alpha Gamma Nu’s annual party. There’s having it tonight.”

You and Sam glanced at each other again before thanking the witness. 

The two of you exited the room, making swiftly for the door.

“So,” you begin. “Simon Fray finds out his girlfriend is cheating on him with a jock. There’s confrontation, and Simon gets pushed off a roof. And Owen gets away with the crime making a vengeful spirit out of Simon.”

“Sounds about right,” Sam said as both of you came up to the Impala. “I’ll call Dean, tell him what we’re dealing with.” 

“Put it on speaker.”

Sam hit the call button as you two sat inside. Dean picked up on the first ring. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked.

“We’re dealing with a vengeful spirit.”

“What happened to Djinns and werewolves. Spirits are all we’re left with these days.”

“Was the Darkness not enough for you?” You asked. “Look, this spirit is especially pissed. His name was Simon Fray. Apparently, his girlfriend, Bridget Dawn, cheated on him with an Owen Wilson, who pushed Simon off the house at their Halloween Party last year. Can you guys check to see what they did with his remains?”

“Jesus, that’s rough. Okay, give us a few.”

When Dean called back he had no promising answers. “The kid was cremated. Nothing to burn.”

“Well, we better think of something fast because Simon’s going to kill Owen tonight at their party.”

“Okay, what’s the plan?”

It was quite for a moment before you spoke up. “You and Cas need to get costumes; we’re crashing the party.”

 

At the closest Spirit Store, Castiel walked down the aisles, looking at the costumes warily. Dean, who had already ran straight for the superhero section was strutting around in a Batman costume that he had paid for while Castiel was still viewing his options. 

“Dude, just pick something. We’re on the clock.”

“Why are all of the women’s costumes so revealing?”

“Because it’s Halloween! Having hot chicks wearing close to nothing is what makes it worthwhile.”

“What do you think Y/N will wear?” Castiel asked, staring at a sexy nurse costume. 

“Probably not that,” Dean said, admiring the model on the packaging. “She’d go out of her way to stay covered.”

Castiel aimlessly walked around finding himself unsure of what to try on. Dean trailed behind him impatiently, waiting for the angel to choose. The hunter couldn’t help but notice his friend drag his feet, hardly looking at his options as he paced aimlessly.

“What’s wrong, Cas?”

“Y/N.”

“Look, you’ll make it up to Y/N. Hey, maybe you should wear something she’s find attractive.”

“Like what?”

Dean led Castiel back to the superhero section.

 

It was seven, an hour after the official start time of the party but everyone had been fashionably late, making you and Sam tortuously wait in the Impala roughly an hour for the party to start.

Practically at the center of the party, you searched around, waiting to see if you could find Owen Miller. You had asked around, but apparently, he was nowhere to be found. You glanced at the image of Owen Miller on your phone, hoping he’d wear a costume the group could recognize him in.

“Do you see him?” You glanced at Sam in his sailor outfit.

“I’m going to check upstairs. Look for Dean and Cas.”

Sam tore through the crowd as you stayed put, blending in, pretending to belong.

“Ma'am.” You heard from behind you a moment later.

You turned, seeing a man dressed as Captain America behind you. You peered at him a moment, recognizing the blue eyes underneath the mask. “Cas?”

“Steve Rogers, at your service.”

“Cas, what the hell-”

“Language.”

“Oh my God.” You could help crack a smile at the angel posed as your favorite superhero. “Of all the costumes, you chose that one.”

“He’s your favorite,” Castiel admitted. “I wanted to amend our friendship.”

“Cas, we’re good. I guess it was just a misunderstanding.”

“No, something was bothering me-”

The cellphone in your hand buzzed, interrupting your conversation. 

“Sam?” You asked, plugging you opposite ear in an attempt to hear over the music. 

“Simon and Owen are both upstairs!”

“We’re coming!”

You hung up and dragged Castiel upstairs. The upstairs hall was empty, but several doors were closed.

“They’re behind this one,” Castiel said staring at the one in front of him. 

You twisted the nob, but the door wouldn’t budge. “Sam! Dean!”

“Move,” Castiel told you, using his grace to break open the door, where Sam, Dean, and Owen were within a salt circle. Dean pointed his gun at the room, eyes darting around, waiting for the ghost. 

“Behind you!” Sam yelled as you felt a force push you down.

The weight was gone in an instant as you could feel Castiel bringing you back up. “It vanished as it realized what I was.”

“What’s the plan?” You asked, recovering your breath.

“We need to burn this bracelet,” Dean called. “The ghost swatted my lighter underneath the bed.”

You pulled a lighter out of your pocket and jumped into the ring. Taking the bracelet, you spoke, “But we need to make sure this works.” You glance at Owen. “Step out of the ring.”

“Simon will kill him,” Dean told you. 

“If burning the bracelet doesn’t work, Castiel can just try to vanish it again. Owen will be alright.”

“Whatever makes this nightmare end,” Owen spat, stepping out of the ring. Instantly, the ghost of Simon came back and pressed Owen to the ground.

With a flick of the lighter, the leather bracelet began to burn, and the ghost faded with a screech.

Owen stood back up as Sam and Dean came to his rescue. “He’s gone.”

“That guy was always a little bitch.” Owen looked at the group. “Thank you.”

“So, we’re just going to let this guy get away with the murder or what?” You asked Sam and Dean.

“It was actually Bridget who pushed Simon off the building,” Sam said. 

You looked at Owen. “Really?”

“I didn’t do it, I swear! She was wasted and pissed that he’d confronted me about the affair. So she just did it!”

Castiel approached Owen peering at the college student. “He’s telling the truth.”

“Then why did you have his bracelet?”

“Bridget gave it to me; I didn’t know it was his.”

“How did he murder Bridget if he was tied to the bracelet. How’d he get to Bridget.”

“We, uh, were hooking up in the bathroom and she began to act strangely. She was silently screaming and dropped to the floor. I ran.”

You sighed. Owen was a spineless weasel, but he wasn’t a murderer. 

Shaking your head, you mumbled. “Whatever.”

Dean glanced at his brother, looking his sailor costume up and down. “Really?”

“It’s all the store had left for my height.”

 

“So, Captain America,” You said, waltzing up to Castiel outside the frat house. The angel stood in front of his car, waiting for you, still dressed as the superhero. “What were you saying before?”

Castiel, nervously glanced at you, clearing his throat. “I was explaining my actions. That I was treating you unfairly.”

“Cas, if you aren’t mad at me then what gives?”

“I would like to take you out on a date.” He said abruptly. “You believe I don’t want to be around you, when in fact, that is all I can think about. I’m sorry that my intentions weren’t clear.” 

“Well,” You glanced at your phone for the time. “We could still get dinner, Mr. America.”

“It would enjoy that, Ms. Nurse.” He replied, referring to your costume. 

He went around to open your door, and you stared at him impressed with the gesture. With a shrug he said, “It’s what Captain America would do." 

You stepped towards him, grabbed him by the front of his trenchcoat, bringing his lips down to meet yours.


End file.
